


Where You Lead

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bottom Jensen, Challenge Response, Childhood Trauma, Community: smpc, Confessions, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiding, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Pain, Secrets, Size Kink, Taboo, Top Jared, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been in hiding ever since he was forced out from his pack as a teenager. He's made a life for himself among humans, but one day he returns home to find an uninvited guest in his apartment. After all these years Jared had found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lead

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc** using a couple of masquerade prompts that I squished together. I wrote this in basically one sitting, but I'm hoping there aren't too many mistakes~ :3

 

 

Jensen stepped into his apartment, about to lock the door behind him when he suddenly sensed it.

A presence.

He scented the air, finding only the vaguest hint of something partly familiar, partly not. A strong breeze was blowing in from the open balcony door, rustling the curtains, obscuring whatever smells he tried to pick up. But it was his own fault for leaving that door open – he lived on the twenty-eighth floor of a fairly secure apartment building in the city, so leaving it open just a sliver was routine by now. His trespasser, however, was more likely to have picked the lock somehow. It would have taken skill, but it was doable.

He finally finished going through the motions of closing the front door – to hell with it – and moved further into the apartment, leaving the lights off. He didn't need them after all.

He glanced around, but it wasn't until he reached the bedroom that he discovered his intruder. Light from the city poured in through the floor-to-ceiling windows, illuminating half of the man sitting on the edge of his mattress, a man who got to his feet and stretched up to a considerable height.

"So you've found me. Going to drag me back kicking and screaming, I suppose?"

"That was the idea."

The intruder's voice revealed him to be young. Or, at least, younger than Jensen. Which, he supposed, wasn't all that young anymore. He'd been gone for a long time. It was easy to forget sometimes.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'd rather die than go back there. You should probably know that before you try anything."

And Jensen would be ready if he did. Sure, it'd been a hell of a long time since he'd last been involved in a pack fight, but that was no excuse for getting sloppy. Over the years Jensen had dabbled in just about every type of martial arts available in the city, keen to keep his speed and reflexes in top shape just in case a situation like the current one should arise. If this guy was determined to fulfil his pack duty, Jensen would be ready for it.

"I thought as much. But I'm not going to try anything."

Jensen looked at the man sharply, wishing he could see his face better, try to gauge his intent.

"I'm not going to take you back there. Never was."

The intruder took two steps forward, stopping before he reached him, and Jensen suddenly got a clear whiff of his scent. His stomach roiled and his heart clenched. It was hardly a surprise he hadn't recognised that smell when he first entered the apartment – the last time he'd been exposed to it it'd been immature and underdeveloped. The scent of a child rather than an adult. But still, even after all this time, he'd recognise it anywhere.

"Jared?"

The name barely left his lips. The sounds riding on the barest slip of air leaving his mouth.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Oh my… _fuck_. How? _Why_?"

"I had to find you. I _needed_ to."

Jared stretched his arm out to the side and flicked on the light switch. Both of them took a moment to blink things back into focus, and then suddenly Jared was in his space, holding his face in his big hands.

"Shit, Jensen. You're goddamn beautiful."

And Jared was more handsome than he'd ever thought possible. The gangly young boy with the floppy brown hair was now a _man_ , with hair past his ears and the broadest shoulders and the largest hands…

"Jared, I… Why are you here?"

It wasn't what he wanted to ask, but he needed to ask it all the same. Jensen was in a precarious position. Depending on Jared's intentions, he could very easily ruin everything that Jensen had built for himself.

"I'm here because I need you," Jared said in a rush, finally pulling his hand away from Jensen's face, "I might have only been a kid back then, but that day you left, my heart broke. I was really troubled for a long time, and my parents couldn't handle it. Jeff Morgan took me under his wing, taught me how to hunt, how to track, how to fight… I convinced the elders that I hated you so they would let me leave the reservation to track you down."

Jensen swallowed around the lump of anxiety stuck in his throat. "And do you? Hate me, I mean."

"I could never… I felt betrayed at first, I won't lie. We were best friends and you left me behind, y'know? But when I reached maturity, popped my knot, Jeff took me aside and explained what really happened with you, why you left, and suddenly it all made perfect sense. I'm just really sorry you had to go through all of that alone, Jen."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago."

But not long enough that he didn't still think of it every day. The scorn on his parents' and the elders' faces. The fear for his life. It wasn't his fault he'd had a true mating imprint upon another boy – a younger boy with pure blooded parents who was destined to grow into a great alpha.

An alpha, just like Jensen.

It was the ultimate taboo. And enough that he'd been threatened with castration or death if he didn't publicly renounce his 'obviously mistaken' mate.

But of course, he could do neither. His mate was his mate. So with the help of Jeff Morgan he'd secretly gathered a bag of meagre belongings and some cash, and made a run for it. The first few months had been hell. Sleeping on the streets and scrounging for food – he'd had to spend whole days in his wolf form to get past the idea of hunting and eating small animals in parks and reserves. But then he'd finally made it to the city and found facilities that homeless humans could use. He'd made friends there. Connections. He'd had identification papers forged and gotten himself into school. Worked part-time jobs. Gotten a scholarship to college. Made a career for himself. Rented his own rooms and apartments. Dated and went to bed with human men.

Some days it had been easy to convince himself that that was all there was to it.

Now, seventeen years later, his two lives had merged again.

"It's not fine, though," Jared said, frowning at what must have been a distressed look on Jensen's face, "You've… obviously been through a lot."

"But you probably have too, right? We've both had to hide who we are. It takes its toll."

"Yeah. I'm… not proud of some of the things I've done."

"I could say the same."

Jared stared at him intently for a long moment, then moved in close again. Jensen froze as Jared leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was only the slightest touch, but still his blood thrummed through his veins, and in the back of his mind his inner wolf howled for its mate.

"I'm sorry," Jared offered as he pulled back, "I had to do it just once. I wasn't sure if you'd be happy to see me at all, and if you'd rather I left and never came back, I'd do that for you. You've got a life here and I wouldn't want to mess that up… But just once I…"

"Was it what you wanted?" Jensen didn't hesitate to interject.

Jared sighed. "Not nearly enough. But, yeah, it was—"

Jensen cut him off with his lips. He licked his tongue into Jared's mouth and wrapped his arms around that deceptively narrow waist, bringing their bodies together. His whole being suddenly felt so alive where for years it had lain dormant. Only Jared could have accomplished such a thing.

"Jensen? But I thought—"

"If you want to stay then I don't want you to leave. Fuck, Jared, you're my _mate_. There's no substitute for that. No lie I can tell myself to will that knowledge away."

"Fucking hell, Jensen."

Jared pulled them into yet another kiss, and this time there was enough momentum in it to throw them back into the wall. Jensen grunted when they made contact, the door frame pressing into his shoulder blade, and then Jared used the weight of his torso to pin him down. The kiss got sloppy, more desperate, a thread of saliva running down his chin… and Jensen let his head fall back and his jaw go slack, allowing Jared to dominate. He let him bite down on his lips until they tingled with pain, let him put his tongue where he wanted, let him slide his hands around the edge of his belt, fiddling with the buckle.

"Jen?"

"Do it, Jay. Fuck me."

Jared pulled the belt free and let it drop to the floor.

"You want that?"

"Dreamed about it. Always have."

Hands ripped his tie away and pulled back the collar of his business shirt, then teeth were digging into the flesh of his neck, deep enough to draw blood. Jared was marking him like a mate.

"Yours. Fuck. Yours yours yours…"

"Are you?" Jared pulled back again, uncertainty shining in his eyes. "You're not… seeing anyone, are you? I know that it's normal for humans to date and—"

"No, I'm not. Not now. I have, though. I've fucked around with human men. I've been in a couple of serious relationships, but they didn't work out in the end."

"What happened?"

"I broke it off. I couldn't keep lying to them." Jensen looked away. "They weren't you."

"I know what you mean."

"You do? Have you—"

"I haven't been with a male before. But I had to court betas to keep my parents happy and convince everyone I was normal. It was… not great."

Jensen leaned into his ear and whispered, "Let's find out what it should be like."

Growling, Jared pulled them both away from the wall and all but threw Jensen down on the bed. They both hurried to remove their clothes, hands shaking with adrenaline as they tugged shoes and pants and shirts away from their bodies and threw them haphazardly onto the ground. Buttons went flying from Jensen's work shirt as Jared eventually ripped it away, unwilling to wait any longer for Jensen to be naked.

Finally they were together, skin to skin. Jensen had been dreaming of this moment since he'd turned eighteen, popped his knot, and suddenly couldn't look at his friend like a friend any more. That ache he'd been carrying for so long began to soothe. Jared's body was hard with muscle, a solid presence hovering above him, and both their hard cocks rubbed together as they moved their hips, the delicious drag of flesh so hot that it burned. Fingers trailed down Jensen's side and dropped between his thighs, skirting over his balls and then circling teasingly over his hole. Jensen spread his legs wider.

"Show me," Jared said, his voice deep and full of command, like a true alpha, "Show me how you open yourself."

Something in Jensen's stomach flipped, and he leaned over to reach for the box hidden under the bed. He retrieved a bottle of lube and a dildo shaped like a Were's cock, complete with the rounded swell of a knot at the base. It was a toy meant for humans, so the knot wasn't as big as most actual knots were, but Jensen had found it adequate. His body was much like a human's in that way – he wasn't designed to take a knot naturally. At least, not without a little help.

"Is that--?"

"You should try it some time," Jensen said with a leer, "It feels better than you think."

Jensen poured lube over his fingers and got to work, plunging them into his ass and stretching himself in the most efficient way he knew how. Jared watched with fascination, his tongue hanging from between his lips as he panted with want. He made no move to touch, though. Just sat and watched, taking it all in.

And that's just what Jensen did as well. Once he was ready he slicked up the dildo and eased it into his body, sighing at the sensation of being filled. It had been strange when he'd first started to touch himself that way, but in the years since then he'd practiced and adjusted. Now he even stuck a couple of fingers in his hole just to jerk off of a morning. It was comforting somehow. It played to his ultimate fantasy. And now that fantasy was coming true.

With a couple of deep breaths he forced himself to relax, and pushed the initial rise of the silicone knot into his ass. The rim burned as it strained to accommodate the stretch, but it was a burn that made his dick twitch and got him all-the-way hard again.

"Jesus, Jen," Jared gasped, gripping the base of his thick cock, "Can you… Are you gonna be able to take me? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't care. It's gonna hurt no matter what we do." Jensen rotated the toy, urging the muscles to loosen. "I need you in me, Jay. That's all I care about."

"Shit. _Shit._ "

Finally Jensen tugged the dildo free and let it fall wherever. He made a show of pouring more lube and slicking up Jared's cock with his own two hands, then guiding it to his entrance. He bit down hard on his lip as Jared let the first few inches slide in. He was bigger than the toy – thicker and longer – and while Jensen had been fucked by some well-endowed humans in the past, they had nothing on Jared.

Thankfully, Jared was aware enough to keep the pace slow at first, clearly having noticed the slightly pained expression on Jensen's face. He began to roll his hips as he neared being all the way inside and Jensen went limp, letting Jared take over. The stretch was intense, but it was Jared's steady, forceful thrusts that ruined him. They seemed to touch everywhere inside him all at once, and it made him dizzy with need.

"Faster," Jensen urged, and Jared obliged. His own cock was starting to thicken at the base and he could feel the beginnings of Jared's knot growing as well. Moans and whimpers came unbidden from his throat as the stretch increased, the rough push and pull of Jared's knot blurring the line between pleasure and pain.

"Knot me. Please, Jay."

Jared thrust harder, forcing his knot inside before it grew too large to pass through. And Jensen choked on his own breath as it lodged in his ass, the flesh continuing to swell. It pressed into him beautifully, and he came completely without warning. His cock throbbed and spilled on his stomach, copious ropes of come painting his chest.

"Oh god, Jen, fuck."

Burying his face in Jensen's neck, Jared followed him, teeth latching on to the bite-wound once again. Hot come filled Jensen's body, burning his flesh on the inside. It was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Jen," Jared heaved, trying to catch his breath, "You okay?"

"I'm… I'm great, Jay. It hurts but… it feels right."

"Yeah. Yeah, it feels right."

They didn't move as Jared's knot kept them tied together, but even once the swelling started to abate Jared stayed as he was.

"What happens now?"

Jensen sighed. "That's up to you. I like my life, Jay, but being with you would mean everything. But then, I can't go back to the packlands either. And if you go back there now… they'll smell me on you. You know they will."

"What if I had an alternative solution?"

Jensen eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of solution?"

"So, maybe one of the elders came to me a while back and told me some things… Maybe she said to me that I was destined to find you, and that once I did I wouldn't be coming back to the reserve."

"An elder said that?"

"Samantha did, yes."

"So what did you do?"

"I prepared, of course. Like a good scout. I packed my life into a duffel bag and took it with me wherever I went. I can stop where I please."

Jensen blinked. "Like here?" Was it really that simple?

"Yep," Jared's grin was bright as the sun, "Like right here."

~end


End file.
